medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Introductions
Alright, listen up. My name is pete, and I'm an admin from the battlefield wiki. Over there, a lot of us have been excited about the new medal of honour (note the UK spelling) game, and so we have decided to put together a task force of editors to help improve the wiki. This was inspired by the way that the CoD wiki helped out the BF wiki, and with that success, we hope we can do similar here. Now, this isn't a take over, far from it. The basic line is this: we're bringing a group of seasoned editors (and PGB) from the BF wiki, who can help set up weapon, faction and character pages for the new game, as well as older games if we can. Then, once MoH (2010) is out, we expand what we have using stuff from the game. Once done, we can hopefully dig out the old MoH games and get information on them, to add to what there already is. Our Task Force leader, Cruz Dude, has been made a b'crat (and other users may be upgraded as well), and we hope to use the experience that we have gained to use the tools we have. But to get things in shape, we need to know who edits here commonly, and who is just passing by. List your names below, stating whether you edit here, or are just here for some information. HeatedpeteTalk? 17:37, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Users CruzDude, new crat here CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 17:44, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Heatedpete, admin. I have pre-ordered the Tier 1 edition of MoH, and have MoH: European Assault and MoH: Rising Sun HeatedpeteTalk? 11:01, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Price25... erm... I'm a User, not from the Battle Field Wiki, but the Call of Duty wiki, and I guess I've done some good editing there that could qualify me "seasoned" I know basic Programing, am weapon knowledable, I try to spell good. Price25 21:02, August 17, 2010 (UTC) : As the Grammar Police/Crat here, "knowledable" should be Knowledgeable CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 23:40, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I am Yuri Kaslov. Also from the CoD wiki. I will be trying to edit this wiki as much as possible, and I have a lot of the older games. YuriKaslov 01:25, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm FPS_Headhunter. I'm from the BF Wiki. Also made an admin here thanks to Cruz. I have played some MOH games, but only Frontline. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 02:56, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Callofduty4 here, always willing to help out wherever and whenever you want. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 13:29, August 22, 2010 (UTC) General Prodier, I'm a new user, but I have good grammar, spelling and punctuation, and I will be willing to help out with this project as much as I can. General Prodier Wanna Talk? 14:22, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I am Pricerocks245. I made this web site but didn't have time to add any info to it. Thanks to anyone who made this site possible. :Liar, AirbornSoldier founded this wiki. No "Pricerocks245" account even exists. YuriKaslov 00:05, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Veteran over from the COD wiki, but also know a shit load of stuff about Medal of Honor as well. Braden 0.0 01:45, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Good to have you with us, Braden. YuriKaslov 19:12, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::IKR Kaslov? I'm like, helping the wiki already by editing the mainspace and have already eliminated several article stubs. 19:26, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :: IncurableVirus here, Im a long time MoH fan. I've played Frontlines, Rising Sun, European Assault, Pacific Assault, and Vahguard! I just got 2010 (DEF regret not pre-ordering :/) Anyway, I'm new to the MoH wiki but will be helping as much as I can, starting with Medal of Honor 2010! IncurableVirus 15:42, October 20, 2010 (UTC)